


Nothing will stop us

by littlemissstark315



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, I probably misspelled a lot and I’m sorry, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Swansea is alive and not a vampire because he deserves better than that, the guard of Priwen being assholes, will fix when able too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: With the Spanish flu epidemic nearly eradicated and less and less monsters on the streets, Geffoery is almost out of a job so Tom offers him a job at The Torquise Turtle. But he can’t get Johnathan out of his head, can’t stop thinking of how he spared him in that hospital attic. And then he finds out the good doctor feels the same. Now to make sure the Guard of Priwen doesn’t find out he’s in love with a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

After Johnathan spared him in that attic of the hospital, Geoffrey felt something stirring in him. He was fully expecting the Ekon to kill him or turn him to prove a point. But he didn’t do either. The vampire had mercy. And he shouldn’t be surprised. Almost the entire town is doing better and healing because of him.

When Johnathan came to talk to him in the cemetery he wanted to be defensive and tell him to fuck off. But he knows Johnathan is the one who can save this country, so he gave him the blood he needed and watched him leave.

He didn’t hear from him for a while. After Reid did what he set out to do (fuck if he knows exactly what it was, secretive bastard) but he noticed less Skals on the streets and people healing and the Spanish flu on its way to be eradicated as quarantine zones were slowly coming down. So he assumes Reid did what he did.

It’s been months and he still thinks about him. Still impressed he spared him, didn’t change him for the sake of teaching him a lesson. But without Skals and monsters to hunt, he was almost out of a job. Thankfully Tom offered him a job and room, as a thanks for his service. 

Now he’s cleaning and tending the bar at the Torquise Turtle regularly. And still he couldn’t get the doctor out of his head. Hoping he survived what he had to do and too scared to stop by the hospital to say hi.

But one night while he was the only one tending the bar, Tom already headed home for some much needed rest, the good doctor came in, looking exhausted and in need of a drink or a good lay; both seem like a good idea.

Geoffrey perked up, seeing Dr. Reid walk to the bar. “Doesn’t seem like your kind of place doctor.” Dr. Reid saw him and gave a smile as he sat down. “Geoffrey, it’s good to see you.” “Good to see you too. Thought you might have died saving England.” “I am still here and in one piece. Can’t say the same for the hospital.” 

Geoffrey gave a nod. “Poison of choice?” “Brandy. I won’t be drinking it, I can’t keep anything that isn’t blood down, but I enjoy the scent.” The Irishman gave a nod as he got the tumbler glass and brandy, pouring him one before sliding it to him. “So what’s going on in the hospital? Thought this would be your time to shine.”

Johnathan took the glass delicately and gave a sniff. “It is but we are overwhelmed and understaffed. Since we can actual heal people and have them go, unlike the epidemic we’re we could do little but wait..this means people keep coming to us for anything and everything. Nurse Crane has deliver three babies in one day.” Geoffrey gave a smile. “That’s a good thing though, something nice finally happening.” “But we also get so many people, for everything. Stomach flu, a common cold, a sore throat, now that we are running properly we are getting people but we don’t have enough doctors and nurses to go around. I..I haven’t slept in three days. Barely fed.” 

“Knew something was up the minute you came in here. If you need to there’s an empty room.” Johnathan gave a weak smile. “I might take you up on that offer. The hospital is much too busy for proper rest at the moment.” Geoffrey just gave a nod, tending the bar again. 

He was surprised at the amount of small talk they got into before Reid finally dragged his sorry ass to bed in one of the rooms above. And Geoffrey is surprised he liked it so much. And even more, wants to talk to him again.

He didn’t see him again for another week. And then another and soon the good doctor was coming in every other day to talk to the ex-vampire hunter. Well coming in every night actually.

And when he wasn’t there he was missing Reid, Goddamn it. He always knew he fell on the queer side of things but this is too priceless; a vampire hunter falling for a vampire.

Although the he still attends meetings and other events for The Guard of Priwen, he knows they’d have his head if they found this out. 

Anytime he saw Reid, an offer was on the tip of his tongue, a hey-I-think-I-love-you-so-let’s-go-on-a-date, but when he saw the doctor come into the bar exhausted at 3AM he feels his heart pound in his ears and his hands shake from nerves.

So he makes conversation and pours Reid a brandy and tries not to stare too long. He feels like a child, looking at his crush and looking away before they could notice. He wonders if the doctor has noticed.

One night while he poured Johnathan his usual Brandy, the doctors held his hand there. “Are you scared of me Geoffrey?” He felt so taken a back by the question. “No! Why the hell would I be scared? What kind of question is that?” “For a while I’ve noticed every time I come in your heart starts beating very hard and your blood pressure goes up. Those are tell tale signs of fear. If it is I can leave-“ “no!” He said a little too quickly, feeling himself blush. 

Johnathan looked surprised. “Oh. Alright. But maybe we could talk, in private? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Geoffrey sighed. “Yeah. We can talk. Let’s go to my room. It’s dead down here anyway.” He signaled for Johnathan to follow, hearing his footsteps behind him as they walked up the stairs.

Once inside Geoffrey closed the door and felt Johnathan come closer to him, clearly looking concerned. “Are you sure I don’t make you uncomfortable? Because I’ve noticed for the past few weeks you’re heart starts beating rather hard when I’m around you. Please, be honest, are you scared of me? Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Geoffrey frowned, shaking his head. “Of course not. I could never be scared of you.” “Then please, what is it? Is your health alright? Do you need help?” “No! I’m fucking fine!” “Then tell me what’s going on, please.”

Geoffrey looked away, nearly growling as he tried to walk out the door. “This talk is done.” He tried to walk out the door when Johnathan grabbed him, holding him in place with a worried look. “Geoffrey, please. Just talk to me.”

“I can’t.” He said sharply. “Why? We’re friends, we have grown close in these last few months, you can tell me anything, I promise you no judgment.” 

Geoffrey felt the urge to just kiss him and get it over with. “That’s the problem; we’re close. I don’t have many friends I value.” Johnathan gave a soft smile, making Geoffrey stomach do flip flops. “Geoffrey, you won’t lose me. I simply want to help you, as best I can.”

Geoffrey cursed before he took the doctors head in his hands and kissed him.

He felt Johnathan tense, he pulled away, feeling his face heat with shame when Johnathan brought him back, holding his face and kissing him deeply.

The hunter melted, his heart pounding beneath his rib cage as the doctor pulled back enough to see him properly. “The feeling is mutual my dear hunter.” Geoffrey laughed weakly, leaning more against him. “Goddamn we’re a pair. A vampire hunter and a vampire.” Johnathan chuckled softly, holding him close. “I’m glad we had this talk. Perhaps we could talk some more, at my place.” Geoffrey grinned. “Why Dr. Reid, are you asking me out?” “Perhaps. Depends on your answer.” He said with a small smirk, kissing him again.

Geoffrey felt he might melt on the spot. He groaned when the doctor pulled away. “Alright. You win. Tomorrow I’ll tell Tom I’m not available and meet you at the hospital.” “It’s a date then.” Johnathan said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Geoffrey let Tom know he would be taking the night off. Tom gave a grin while cleaning a glass. “Got a date?” Geoffrey smirked. “Actually Yeah.” “Oh you dog, who’s the lucky girl?” Geoffrey hid his nervousness with a smile. “We’re not serious yet. I’ll see ya mate.” He walked out, wondering how a relationship with the doctor would work.

It’s not the most progressive of towns, if they’re not hunted they’ll certainly be gawked out and possibly banned from establishments. As he walked further, seeing the hospital in sight, he had severe second doubts.

He got to the gates, watching everyone jog and bustle about, the doors wide open and welcoming. He knows if he goes through those gates there’s no turning back, everyone will know something is up when the vampire hunter is asking for the vampire. He should just turn back now, make this easier, before emotions get in the way.

He started to turn, starting to walk away when he heard Johnathans voice call him. “Geoffrey!” Geoffrey cursed as he turned, giving a weak smile and wave. “Hey.” Johnathan came over to him. “Perfect timing. I was about to go on a walk, would you like to join?” “Yeah. Lead the way.” Johnathan started walking, hunter alongside him.

Johnathan started the conversation as they walked. “So how was your day?” Geoffrey have a shrug. “Mostly slept, had to go to a guards meeting, nothing much. You? I’m sure your doctor life is much more exciting than mine.” Johnathan gave a frown. “A child died today.” Geoffrey stopped. “What? You mean like a patient?”

Johnathan nodded. “Yes. He had cancer and we lack the proper equipment to treat it properly and it spread fast through his body. We could do little else but make him comfortable. He was barely twelve.” He looked at the ground, willing his eyes not to tear up. He always blamed himself for losing a patient but a child makes him feel like he was gutted.

Geoffrey frowned. “I…I don’t know what to say to that. That’s terrible. I’m sorry Johnathan.” Johnathan looked at him, tears making his blue eyes look more like oceans. “No need for you to apologize. You didn’t give this child such a disease. I’ve never been a religious type but always thought there was something bigger than me out there. Then children get cancer and die on my table in pain and fear; how can a god let that happen?” His voice suddenly became thick, looking away.

Geoffrey reached out, bringing his head to look at him, feeling his heart break seeing this kind doctors eyes red with tears. “There is a god, I may not be as religious as the sad saint but I firmly believe there is something out there watching us, doing what they can for us. But we’re many people and you can’t watch over every single one, even Sean knows that.”

“The all seeing, all powerful god that Sean always talks about? Seems unlikely they wouldn’t be able to watch all of us. Is that why so called guardian angels exist?” “Then maybe it was just his time, weather we like it or not, it just might have been his time, his soul might be moving on to something better.”

Johnathan gave a sad huff. “Are you talking about reincarnation?” “Possible, depends on how you want to look at it. I like the idea of reincarnation myself, instead of my soul being left to rot in a coffin, it moves on to something else, maybe something better.” 

Johnathan wiped his eyes. “I’m so sorry about this. This isn’t something I should be putting on to you, this is something I should talk about with Sean.” Geoffrey held his hand. “Don’t apologize, you go though hell taking care of people, I’m happy to know you can talk to me about it.” Johnathan smiler a little softer. “Thank you.”

Geoffrey reached put, gently holding the doctor's arm. ”Can I kiss you?” Johnathan smiled softly. ”You don’t even need to ask dear hunter.” Geoffrey brought his hand to cup the side of Johnathons jaw, feeling the bristle of his beard and brought him to him, kissing him deeply.

Johnathan welcomed it, wrapping his arms around the burly man, opening his mouth for him, letting his tongue inside. Jeffrey brought them closer, his chest flush with the good doctor's chest.

They both stopped, Johnathan leaning his head against the hunters. ”Thank you Geoffrey, that was quite nice.” The hunter smirked. ”Maybe we can do more of that later in the fancy office of yours.” ”yes. Very much so. Let’s continue our walk. Would you mind..” Johnathan looked away. ”never mind.”

The hunter nudged him. ”what is it?” ”Id like to hold your hand on our walk, if it’s not too much to ask.” Geoffrey pulled away and held the doctors hand. ”lets continue that walk.”

By the time they made it back to the hospital Johnathan was laughing harder than he thinks he ever has. Geoffrey was grinning. ”I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh.” ”haven't had much to laugh about.” Geoffrey smiled more warmly. “Glad I could make the so put together doctor laugh.” He leaned in, voice low. “I wonder what other noises I can wring from you.” Johnathan felt himself blush,looking away. It’s been so long since he’s been with anyone, so focused on his work. Collage he had a few good times but that was it. He’s barely been in a relationship. He smiled back. “I guess we’ll find out.”

They walked into the hospital, Geoffrey let go of the doctors hand as they walked inside. Johnathan waved to a few nurses and doctor's as they walked up the stairs to his office.

Geoffrey looked around as Johnathan closed the door. ”Pretty nice place.” Johnathan smiled as he took his coat off. ”Thank you. I do what I can with it.” Geoffrey walked into the actual OR of the room, small but good in a pinch. He smirked over as he touched the examination bed. ”so you never brought anyone up here to play doctor I take it?”

Johnathan blushed, walking over, covering the bed completely with the bedding. ”of course not. Never even crossed my mind.” 

The vampire hunter rolled his eyes but had a fond smile. ”of course not he says. Maybe we should change that sometime.” Johnathan huffed, arms crossing. ““You are something else my dear hunter.”

Geoffrey came closer, leaning in and kissing the doctor. Johnathan melted into it, unwrapping his arms and holding onto the hunters burly shoulders.

When they pulled away Johnathan was nearly panting as he spoke. “I’ve barely been with anyone. Sex was never a priority for me.” Geoffrey gave a nod, trailing his hand up and down the doctors back. “Figured as much. You seemed the type to rather study than date.” “An accurate assumption.” Geoffrey smiled softly. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to. I won’t pressure you either. I might be an asshole but not that much.” 

Johnathan smiler, looking relived. “It’s comforting to hear you say that. Why don’t we sit outside my little office porch and discuss this properly.” Geoffrey nodded, following the doctor.

It wasn’t until Geoffrey saw the beginnings of dawn did he leave and hated he had too. He walked down the stairs of Pembroke hospital where he ran into Dr.Swansea. The doctor smiled. “Oh Geoffrey, this is a surprise to see you. Is everything alright?” “Yeah…just….” Fuck..he can’t say he was here to see Johnathan. “I just needed a patch up. Bar fight broke out, I got in the middle of it.” “Glad to see you came out of it alright. Excuse me, I have to get to my office.” He walked past and Geoffrey sighed relived as he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan can’t believe this. For a month he and Geoffrey have been dating in secret and it’s actually gone wonderfully. The Irishman is much more of a softie than he let’s on.

But one evening, before Geoffrey was due to come over and while he was working on a diagnosis for a patient, there was a knock on his door. He looked at the door, half expecting it to be Geoffrey but he was never one for knocking. Then the voice of Dr. Swansea come through, muffled by the thick door. “Johnathan, it’s Edgar, may we talk?” Johnathan got up from his desk and went to his door, opening it.

Edgar smiled but looked worried. “Ah, hello Johnathan, I’ve been worried about this for quite some time and well…is Geoffrey alright? He’s coming and going from here all the time, and when asked he always says that he needs patched from a fight or he was sick and even more worrying is that he’s seeing you. Not that you’re not a capable doctor but I know his stance on people of your kind which is why it’s so peculiar he’s coming to you.”

Johnathan knew this was going to happen. He wasn’t sure what to say but knew he can’t say the truth or he could be fired or lose his license. He tensed. “It’s something he would like to keep private, if that’s alright with you.” “Of course, is he alright?” “Yes. Yes, he will be. Now please? I need to-“

“Am I interrupting something?” Speak of the devil, there was Geoffrey. Edgar turned to him. “Ah yes, Mr. McCullum, Johnathan tells me he’s been taking care of you. I do hope everything is alright.” The vampire hunter nodded. “Yes. Thank you for the worry. I don’t feel I deserve it after what I did.”

Edgar smile as he walked and patted his shoulder. “Now now. It’s all in the past, what matters is the future. If you should ever need any help, let me know.” He said as he walked away.

Geoffrey huffed as he walked past Johnathan. “Does he know anything?” Johnathan closed the door. “No. And I hope to keep it that way.” Geoffrey frowned. “You know this can’t be secret forever.” Johnathan looked away. “I’m aware of that, terribly so. But if he knew and disapproved I could lose my job and my license. I have much more at stake here, no offense.”

Geoffrey just shrugged. “I get it. Being a big, fancy doctor can’t be easy.” He said as he came closer, wrapping his arms around Johnathans thin waist. Johnathan gave a little smile. “No. It isn’t. It’s the most difficult thing I’ve ever had to do. But it was worth it.”

“Just like us?” Geoffrey said with a smile, bringing up a rose to his vampire boyfriend. “It seems silly to celebrate only a month but I thought I should do something.”

Johnathan smiled, taking it. “Oh Geoffrey, you’re much more romantic than anyone would think. Thank you.” Geoffrey had a serious look. “That’s because you’re the only one who would give me a chance. And a vampire at that.” Johnathan smiled, bringing his hand to Geoffreys strong jaw. “A vampire and a vampire hunter; what’s a more fitting pair?” He said before kissing him, softly at first before making it deeper.

Geoffrey melted into it, holding him closer, opening his mouth to his. Johnathan smiled as he pulled away, holding the rose carefully. “In a bit. I still have work to do.” Geoffrey rolled his eyes but smiled. “The good Dr. Reid, always working.” Johnathan put the rose in a small container of water. “Well I suspect this patient may have cancer but I want to be certain. I’ve taken as many samples as I could.”

Geoffrey nodded, going to lay on the bed and relax. Knowing Johnathan, he may be there for hours.

Tom was cleaning tumbler glasses when some of the guard came in, Sabrina looking on with apprehension, backing away. The leader of the pack went to Tom. “Is Geoffrey here?” Tom frowned. “No. Has the night off. Why? Is he in some sort of trouble?”

The leader huffed. “Possibly. He’s been lacking his guard duties and need a word with him. Know where we can find him?” “Sorry, can’t say, know he’s been dating someone but I don’t know where he runs off too.” The leader nodded. “Alright. When you see him next you make good to tell him we need to talk to him, as soon as possible.”

Tom gave a nod. “Will do.” They all left and Sabrina sighed in relief. She was never a fan of theirs. Geoffrey seems to be the only one she likes of them, and that’s because he’s almost not even a guard anymore.

Geoffrey has fallen asleep on Johnathans bed (his office has become more of a home) when he felt movement and someone crying out next to him. He woke, startled and ready to fight when he saw Johnathan curled up with the blanket and looking terrified in his sleep; a nightmare.

“No, please…spare mother…Mary I’m sorry…” Johnathan cried in his sleep. Geoffrey gently shook him. “Hey, Johnathan, it’s only a nightmare. Wake up.” Johnathan woke easily, becoming a light sleeper during the war, nearly crying out as he woke, gasping and crying. “What? Geoffrey?” Geoffrey wrapped his arms around him. “It’s alright, just had a nightmare.”

Johnathans voice was thick. “It’s not a nightmare. My sister is dead because of me. My mother is dead because of me.” “And they weren’t your fault love. This guilt is going to eat you up Johnny if you don’t start believing that.” Johnathan stayed silent before seeing the soft light of dawn outside his window. “Daylight? I must have dozed off while laying with you.” Geoffrey gave a small huff. “I kinda fell asleep, more comfortable than my own place. Guess you decided to join me.”

Johnathan wiped his eyes, the last bite of the nightmare evaporating from his mind. “I was getting frustrated. I can’t get a proper diagnosis and decided to lay down with you for a bit to calm down. Guess I fell asleep.” 

Geoffrey started to sit up, letting go of his boyfriend. “Guess I should be going. You need proper rest now that it’s daylight.” Johnathan gave a nod. “Or at least until the next emergency you mean.” Geoffrey chuckled. “Yeah. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow night, got work today.” Johnathan gave a nod, kissing him softly. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

Once Geoffrey got his own, small place he did a few errands, cleaned up and took a nap before he had work at the bar.

Once it was nightfall he made his way to the bar, walking inside and waving to Tom and Sabrina. Tom frowned. “Uh hey Geoffrey, the guard was looking for you. Said they want to talk to you.” Geoffrey tensed, cursing. “Great. This can’t be good.”


	4. Chapter 4

Geoffrey stalked to Whitechapel in the rain to the Guards headquarters. He knows he’s in some trouble for neglecting his duties as leader but he hopes Johnathan doesn’t become a part of this.

He got to the doors and felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was scared but not for himself. He walked in and several men looked at him.

One of them spoke as he walked in. “Bout fucking time! Where have you been?” Geoffrey glared at him, stalking over. “I might have been absent but that doesn’t give you the right to back talk your leader.” The younger glared. “Not our leader anymore. You neglected too many duties so we gave the position to someone else.”

“Who?”

“Me.” A voice called out from the leaders office, Geoffreys office. Geoffrey saw who it was and wanted to cringe. Seamus, one of the guards cross bearers. He was never a big fan of that particular sec of the guards but they were extremely useful if not a bit zealous. Geoffrey was a religious man but they made him look like child praying at their bed in comparison to their own intense beliefs.

Seamus walked over to Geoffrey with a glare, accent thick and beard just as thick. “You’ve neglected your duties too long McCullum. You’re not our leader anymore and we need to have a chat. In my office.” He turned, Geoffrey following feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

Once inside he didn’t waste time, Seamus starting his questioning. “Tom tells me you’ve been seeing someone. Is this the reason for your neglect?” Geoffrey wasn’t sure what to say. One one hand he was angry that Tom would revel that information but on the other he knows he could get Johnathan in trouble, himself too if he says the truth. 

“No.” He said. Seamus glared. “Don’t lie to me boy! I don’t care what lass your seeing, you can’t have her keep you from your duties. I want you at every meeting and I want you to start patrolling again.”

Geoffrey glared. “I have a job now, I can’t just leave it, Toms been good to me and there’s barely any leeches now a days. What use is patrolling now?” “Because we have to stay vigilant. You know how they work, they can show up at any moment, ready to suck you dry.” 

Geoffrey glared at the ground, he couldn’t refuse. “If I do can I have my position as leader back?” “You can earn it back.” “Fine. I’ll do your fucking patrolling. Where should I start?” 

“At Pembroke. We know that doctor is harboring leeches, we just need proof to shut’em down.” Geoffrey tensed, if the hospital is already on their radar, it won’t be long until his relationship is found out. “Aye sir. Give me a bit while I tell Tom I won’t be working for him.”

He nearly slammed the door on the way out of headquarters and headed toward the docks to the bar. He felt guilty toward Tom, having to give up his job, and possibly his new relationship, he’d never forgive himself if Johnathan got hurt or killed because of him.

Reid is too good a man for him. He saved the fucking city and spared his life when he had every right to burn and kill. He realizes that now and feels like an asshole when he thinks of their past.

Once he told Tom the situation, Tom frowned. “Shame, but you always have a room here, free of charge and a job if they decide to let you go.” Geoffrey gave a weak smile. “Aye. Thanks Tom, you’re a good man.” “Thanks. Hey, how’s your girlfriend doing? Are things serious between you two?” 

Geoffrey looked away, hating he has to hide his relationship. “Possibly. He..she’s not sure how far we want to go yet. I’m giving her all the time she needs.” He quickly corrected himself. Tom smiled. “Just glad you found someone. You’ll have to introduce me at some point, love to meet the special someone that has you so happy.” Geoffrey just gave a smile as he walked out the door.

He got to the hospital and walked inside. A few nurses and doctors stared at him, he knows it’s been odd how often he’s been coming and going from here and his lies won’t hold up for long.

Thankfully he managed to get to the doctors office, knocking. Johnathan answered with a surprised smile. “Geoffrey, I thought you were working tonight.” “Still am but we have to talk.” Johnathan let him inside with a frown.

“Is everything alright?” The doctor asked. Geoffrey hated this, sitting on the bed. “The guards are forcing me to patrol again. And they want me to patrol the hospital.” Johnathan frowned. “This is bad news indeed.” “If they suspect vampires here it won’t be long until we’re found out.” 

Johnathan sat next to him, holding his hand, feeling how it’s so unbelievably warm compared to his cool skin. “What do you want to do? Do you want to end things?” Geoffrey looked sad. “No. I really don’t. I fucking care about you. But I don’t want you hurt.”

Johnathan brought a hand to the hunters jaw with a soft smile. “And I you hunter.” Geoffrey chuckled weakly, taking the hand and kissing it. “God we’re some kind of pair.” He then wrapped Johnathan in his arms. “I won’t let them hurt you.” “You know I can’t die right? Not like you.” “Not the point.” Johnathan chuckled, wanting to stay embraced but he had work to do and Geoffrey had his old guards duty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty one ;)

There was blood.

So much blood. And the wound was more than Johnathan could fix. The poor kids guts literally hanging out of his body while half his face is missing, reaching out with broken fingers. 

“Please…help…” the kid cried out weakly, watery. Johnathan could do little but back away, the sound of mortar fire making the ground shake and his ears ring.

A mortar hit them and Johnathan saw dust and blood and fire as he fell at its mercy.

He woke with a start, gasping awake with tears in his eyes. He sat up, looking out the window. Sunset just started. He ran his hands through his hair. It’s been months since he got a good sleep. 

He was still shaky and in no condition to help people. He got his cigarette case and matches, deciding to get some fresh air, the sun low enough he can sit on his porch and smoke.

He walked outside it, sitting down, legs dangling off the edge as he took a cigarette and match, lighting it. He took a deep inhale once it was in his lips, exhaling the smoke that’s poisonous for a mortal, letting the action calm him.

By the time he was finished he heard a familiar voice. “Aye doc, don’t you know smoking is bad for you?” He saw Geoffrey with a grin below him, arms crossed. Johnathan gave an amused huff, the sun nearly gone now. Geoffrey frowned. “You ok?” “No. I’m really not. Had a nightmare.” Geoffrey gave a nod, starting to walk inside the Pembroke.

Johnathan rolled his eyes fondly as he stood, going to his office door to meet his vampire hunter, putting his cigarette out.

Geoffrey walked in, didn’t even knock as he came over to Johnathan. “You doing alright? Look a bit like hell.” “I did just wake up five minutes ago.” He said, starting to smooth his hair.

Geoffrey walked closer, worry on his face. “Want to talk about it?” Johnathan started at the floor. He’s never talked about his time in the war. Not sure he can. How can you put into words the hell you’ve been through?

“I’m not sure I can.” He said lowly. He felt his face being raise by strong hands, concerned blue eyes staring into his white ones. “I won’t force you to talk. But I’m here.” Johnathan gave a small, weak smile. “It’s nothing new. Just the war. Had nightmares about it since I was in it.” Geoffrey gave a nod of understanding, that war as brutal, most of his men came from it, fight still embedded into them. 

“If you ever need to talk about them, come to me. Alright?” Johnathan gave a nod, wrapping his arms around Geoffrey. “I will love.” Geoffrey smiled at the name, making his chest feel warm. 

Johnathan pulled away. “Now get back to your post hunter, before they suspect something.” Geoffrey sighed. “Aye. I will. I’ll be around, just come find me, if you need me.” He said before kissing him, leaving out the door. Johnathan sighed, deciding to get ready for his night.

Geoffrey was half asleep as he patrolled, barely paying attention, nearly two in the morning when something caught his eye. He heard a rustling behind the hospital, the hospital garden and growling.

He felt his blood pump faster. Actual action. He hasn’t seen any since Johnathan spared him in the attic. He had his crossbow ready as he walked, creeping closer and closer until he was finally past the gate when he was suddenly pinned against the brick wall.

He fought and struggled until a familiar voice broke him out his his eighth. “My hunter, it’s only me.” Geoffrey huffed, panting. “Johnathan, what the fuck?” Johnathan smiled as he backed away from Geoffrey. “Sorry love, I thought I’d surprise you.” “You certainly did that.” Johnathan gave a small chuckle, moving in closer, holding his boyfriends hands. “Thought you and I could have a little fun, a little role play of you will.” He said with a warm smirk.

Geoffrey gave a look back, feeling excitement starting to vibrate in his blood. “Sure you’re ready? We’ve barely made out let alone touched each other.” 

Johnathan gently pinned him to the wall again, kissing him deeply, letting Geoffrey feel his excitement before pulling away, starting to kiss his neck and inhale. “I think I am very ready.”

Geoffrey nearly growled in response, lust taking over as he pushed Johnathan to the ground. “Fucking leech. Can’t go a hour without that sweet blood.” He said deeply, getting into his old habits.

Johnathan nearly grinned up at him; when was the last time he had this much fun? “And all you hunters can do is think with your sword, hunting me down like an animal.” Geoffrey straddled him, pinning his wrists. “Filthy fucking animal.”

He gently ground his covered cock into Johnathan, Johnathan nearly moaning as Geoffrey whispered to him. “How far did you want to go tonight?” “Not too far, just heavy petting.” “Safe word?” Johnathan gave him a look. “Geoffrey I believe you are the one who is technically in the most danger; would you like a safe word?”

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for being nice, I won’t do it next time.” He leaned down, kissing Johnathan hard, crashing his lips and invading his mouth, role play all but forgotten.

Johnathan moaned into the kiss, wanting to wrap his arms around his love but Geoffrey kept him pinned, starting to go back to grinding. Johnathan was panting. He could feel Geoffrey hitting his own swelled cock each time and it was electric.

Johnathan panted. “Geoffrey…please…” Geoffrey grinned, kissing his neck, continuing to grind, feeling his own pleasure building. “Yes leech?” “Touch me; please..” Geoffrey gave a nod, moving his hand lower and starting to rub the covered cock, getting a good feel, almost able to hold it completely and stroke him.

He watched as his so put together boyfriend came undone. His hips thrusting up into his hand, moans falling from his mouth and calling Geoffreys name like a fucking prayer. Lord he can only imagine what it would be like to fuck him.

Johnathan came first, Geoffrey feeling him tense like a coil, panting and nearly crying out with his release. Geoffrey could feel the front of his pants become wet. He took his hand away and brought himself to completion.

They were both panting, Geoffrey laying down next to his love, holding him closer. Johnathan spoke first, sounding quiet. “I think I love you Geoffrey.” Geoffrey swallowed, turning to see the doctor looking scared. Geoffrey brought his hand to the breaded face he’s come to love. “Good. Because I love you too.”  
  
Johnathan smiled softly, feeling better knowing his feelings were returned. He felt he could fall asleep here on this spot, pants wet with his release and the strong embrace of his love but unknown to them someone was watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobia

Dr. Swansea sighed. “And what do you propose I do Waverley? Johnathan is one of our best doctors, which as you’re aware of, we are short of.” Dr. Ackroyd nearly rolled his eyes. “Maybe so but he is engaging in illegal homosexual behavior and that can’t be tolerated. This is a catholic area and if word gets out about him we will be shut down.”

“Waverley you’re over exaggerating again.” “Am I? Would you like to test that? Maybe I should tell the Priwen.” Edgar tensed. “You wouldn’t put the patients at risk like that.”

Dr. Ackroyd just turned, starting to walk out of his office when Edgar stood up suddenly. “Wait!” Waverley turner and the good doctor looked away. “I will have a talk with Johnathan. But please, this hospital is the only one for miles, we’re all these people have, we can’t be put at risk like that.” “Glad you see things any way. Now do something about that abomination or I will.” He said, turning around once again and leaving.

Dr. Swansea sat back down and sighed heavily, reaching for his skull on the desk. “Oh what should I do? I can’t fire Johnathan, he’s my best doctor but I can’t have Waverley putting the hospital at risk to those war dogs.” The skull stared and he sighed, placing it down.

When nightfall came he made his decision and called Johnathan into his office. Edgar sat his desk and attempted to be as professional as possible but honestly he’s terrified and hurting for his friend. If Johnathan chose to he could devour everyone in this hospital in less than an hour, what’s he going to do when he finds out he’s been fired because of who he loves?

The door opened and Johnathan gave a polite smile as he walked over. “Good evening Edgar, you wanted to speak with me?”

Dr. Swansea didn’t even look him in the eye, fidgeting with his hands. “Johnathan, there is no easy way for me to say this but I’m afraid I have to fire you.” It took a minute for it to sink in before Johnathan nearly gasped, looking horrified. “But Edgar, why? What have I done? I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I am aware of your relationship with Geoffrey. And although I have no issues with it, others do and have, unfortunately threatened to go to Priwen if you were not let go. You know how they are and I can’t have the hospital at risk.”

Johnathan swallowed the lump that was slowly growing in his throat. “I see. In that case I will leave gracefully and wish you the best.” Edgar gave a nod. “And to you as well.”

Johnathan left the office silently but felt his chest wanting to collapse, tears threatening to spill as he got to his own office, packing what few belongings he had. Most fit in his pockets, didn’t even need a box, just his small luggage bag. He tried to keep a clear head but his emotions ran high.

He cared about this hospital and it’s the only place that knows of his vampiric condition and will work around it. Now he will be jobless, unable to help people.

He’s not sure how long he cried for but he left, barely waving to any staff. As he was leaving out the front door Pipa came over frowning. “Doc, are you alright? You look like someone died.”

His voice was quiet. “I’ve been fired Nurse Hawkins.” “What?! What the hell for? You’re our best doctor.” She said, feeling infuriated. He swallowed. “Because I love another man. Someone threatened to go to Priwen and with that risks the hospital and I can’t have that.”

Pipa looked ready to kill someone. “That’s bullshit doctor.” She got her notebook and pen,writing down something before handing it to him. “Here. You deserve a safe place. This is my place. You’ve been kind enough to accept me and Milton, I’d be happy to do the same in return. I know what it’s like to be hated because of who you love.” Johnathan just looked at the paper, a watery smile on his face. “Thank you dear Pipa. I will keep it in mind. Have a good rest of your night.” He left the hospital with a heavy heart.

He wasn’t sure where to find Geoffrey so he walked, knowing he will likely find him first. 

He was nearly to the bridge to White Chapel when he heard Geoffrey behind him. “Doc! Wait up!” He turned, still reeling with emotions as Geoffrey came over.

When his lover saw his eyes he instantly worried, coming over. “What’s going on? You alright?” “No, Geoffrey. We’ve been found out at the hospital. I’ve been fired.” He said, his eyes welling with tears again.

Geoffrey swallowed. “You’ve been fired? How? You’re the best doctor there.” “I know but someone threatened to go to Priwen about us and the hospital couldn’t be put at risk like that. I’m going to west end, to my home. You can come with me if you like.”

Geoffrey gave a nod. “I’ll meet you there. One thing I gave to do first. Whats the address?” Johnathan wrote it down for him on one of the notebooks from his pockets. “Here. I’ll see you later then.” Geoffrey wanted to kiss him but resisted, he didn’t want to cause more trouble than Johnathan was already in.

Geoffrey stopped giving a damn when he walked in the hospital and heading right up to the administrators office, barging in. “What gave you the right to fire your best doctor?”

Dr,Swansea nearly jumped from his spot by the window. “Oh..Mr. McCullum, don’t you know it’s impolite to barge in?” Geoffrey stomped over, leaning his hands on his desk. “Johnathan told me everything. I just want to know who was the bastard that threatened you?” “Now Geoffrey I can’t revel that information.”

Geoffrey came around the desk. “Do not make me hurt you doctor.” He said, nearly growling, thinking of Johnathans hurt eyes. “Now tell me; who was the bastard?” Edgar swallowed. “Dr. Waverley Ackroyd. He threatened to go to Priwen if Johnathan didn’t leave. I couldn’t risk the patients with your war dogs, you have to understand that, I never wanted to fire him. I have no issues with you two being in a relationship.”

Geoffrey gave a nod. “I believe you doctor. And I understand you did what you had to. This is my last straw, I’m out of Priwen. It used to stand for the good of people but more and more of who were my men finance the guard by stealing, looting and other crimes. They’re going down hill and I won’t be apart of it. Take care doctor. Johnathan will be staying in his home in West End should you decide to have him again.”

Edgar gave a small smile. “Alright. Thank you. Please, take care of him. Johnathan is a more than capable fighter but he’s a very emotional man. Each case we had and lost he’d be crying, even if he hide it best he could.” “I will. You can trust that.”

He turned, walking out of the office and asked a few nurses if they could point out Dr. Ackroyd. Pipa was the one to point him out.

Geoffrey thanked her and stomped over with a glare. “You’re the asshole that reported Johnathan.” The doctor turned around, glaring. “And you must be his illicit lover. Well we can’t have your kind floating about, this is a respectable place of healing and we can’t do that with Johnathan taking part in abominable behavior.” “That’s all I had to hear from you.” Geoffrey said before reeling his fist back and punching the doctor hard as he could.

The doctor cried out, holding his face as he fell to the floor, nearly toppling over an empty bed, patients watching and gasping as one of the other nurses helped him up.

Geoffrey walked out without another word when Pipa followed. “Wait up!” Geoffrey turned to her outside the entrance. “What? Got something to say to me too?” “Yes, actually. I told Johnathan this as well but I know what it’s like to be hated for who you love. I love a black man and I’ve been shunned away like a leper. It may not seem like it but you have support here.”

Geoffrey gave a weak smile. “Thanks. That’s kind of you to say. Now please, have a good night.”

Geoffrey walked to the headquarters of Priwen, ignoring everyone staring at him as he marched into the new leaders office.

Seamus glared at him. “What is the meaning of this rude entrance?” Geoffrey glared right back, handing over his weapons that was given to him by Priwen, slamming them on the desk. “I quit. Don’t ever contact me again, we’re done.”

Seamus stared him down. “And what exactly is the meaning of this? Is it that las you’ve been seeing? Putting nonsense into your head? You’d best get rid of her now-“ “it’s a man!” Geoffrey yelled, leaning his hands on the desk to make eye contact.

Seamus was silent, letting it sink in. “You mean you’re a homosexual? Oh Geoffrey. You’ve disappointed me in so many ways but this, truly you don’t mean it. How can you lay with a man? It isn’t natural.”

“Because I fucking love him. Now I’m leaving, do not ever contact me again or so help you.” He stomped back out, ignoring Seamus’s yelling. “You’re dead to us Geoffrey! You’re going to be hunted down just let those leeches!”

Geoffrey turned to him with a glare. “Try it.” He slammed the door on his way out, feeling more satisfied then he thinks he ever has.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan made his way to West End, managing to avoid patrols and finally arriving at his home. He sighed heavily and opened the door. How is he going to tell his mother this?

He sensed his mother upstairs and Avery cleaning the living room. As he closed the door he sensed Avery move and was soon behind him. “Sir, what a pleasure to see you home.” Johnathan turned around, wondering if he looked as miserable as he felt. “Hello Avery. I’m afraid I am not here under good circumstances; I have been fired from the hospital.”

Avery frowned. “Bad news indeed sir but at least your mother will be happy to see you. Let me take your bag and start you some tea.” Johnathan shook his head. “I’m alright Avery, I will see myself to my room and visit mother when she wakes. Also I will be expecting a visitor, he’s an Irishmen, blue eyes and his name is Geoffrey. He’s rough around the edges but he’s a good man and important to me. Please be kind to him when he arrives.” “Of course sir.”

Johnathan made his way upstairs and into his room, placing his bag on the ground and feeling defeated as he sat on the bed. He worried for the hospital, they were short staffed and even more so now that the epidemic is gone. Without him there they are down one less doctor and that worried him.

But he also worried about living at home again. His mother and Avery have no idea of his vampiric condition or that Geoffrey is his lover. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling anxiety starting to thrum though his body. He will be homeless, he’s sure of it. And no way will he be able to sleep. 

Geoffrey made it to Johnathans home, knocking on the door, inspecting his bruised knuckles as the door opened, Avery opened the door. “You must be Geoffrey, Johnathan is upstairs in his room, on the left.” Geoffrey gave a nod. “Thank you.”

Geoffrey barely looked around as he walked upstairs, finding Johnathans room and giving a small knock. “Johnathan, it’s me.”

The door opened and Johnathan didn’t even give him a smile as he let him in. “I can’t believe this night.” Johnathan said as Geoffrey walked in.

Once the door closed Geoffrey frowned, coming closer to him, holding his hands. “You ok? None of the patrols hurt you?” “I am fine Geoffrey, I avoided them.” “Good, I quit the guard.” Johnathans eyes got wide, taking his hands away. “What? Why? Did something happen?”

Geoffrey gave him a soft look. “You happened. They’ve been going downhill for years, I barely managed to keep my men clean from various crimes they try to justify. Tonight was my last straw. With the threat of the hospital and you being found out, I couldn’t risk that. So I quit.”

Johnathan has a soft look. “Geoffrey, I am so sorry about all this. When we got into our relationship I never wanted it to go this way.” Geoffery gave a smile. “Still want me?” Johnathan smiled, bringing his boyfriends hands to his lips, giving them a kiss, inhaling the scent of his blood pumping through his veins and leather. “Yes. Very much.” when he pulled away he noticed the discoloring on Geoffreys hand. “What happened here? Did you get in a fight?”

Geoffrey glared at the ground. “I punched the bastard that threatened you and the hospital.” “May I ask who it was?” “Some Dr. Waverley.” Johnathan frowned. “Yes, I know him. He and I never got along, I never thought he’d be the type to put the hospital at risk like this. I can’t say I agree with the means but I am touched you went to that length to protect me.”

Geoffrey smiled, bringing his hands to Johnathans face, feeling the brush of his beard. “I’ll always protect you a stór.” Johnathan gave him a look and Geoffrey answered. “It’s love in Irish. My mum always called me her a stór, before she was killed.” 

Johnathan leaned his forehead against his. “I love you too.” Geoffrey smiled, kissing him suddenly, softly, holding his face close.

It became deeper, Geoffrey soon wrapping his arms around his lovers thin waist, Johnathan following, long arms coming around the hunters wide shoulders. A moan nearly escaped him as he pulled away gently. “not tonight. Not here. My mother doesn’t know about us and I don’t know how she will react. And to be perfectly honest, I’m a bit depressed and want to just go to bed. Even if it’s early for me.” Geoffrey nodded, kissing his head. “Alright, I have no problems snuggling under the blankets with you.” Johnathan smiled weakly. “Good. I could use the affection.”

Once undressed and both deep under the blankets, Geoffreys arms holding Johnathan close, the doctor spoke. “What are we going to do if my mother doesn’t accept us? I will be homeless.” “You can always work at the bar with me. And live there with me. Tom gave me a room there, it’s small but it’s not the streets.” Johnathan huffed weakly. “Living in a bar. What has my life turned into?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s been like a month since my last update.

Jonathan woke up to the room being brighter than he is used to. A soft weight around him as Geoffrey held him and softly snored in his ear. 

But both of these things made him realize his situation and made a fresh wave of depression come over him as he willed himself to go back to sleep.

But not an hour later he woke up to his hand burning. He cried out, sitting up and moving from the bed that now had sun shining on it, startling Geoffrey who was up as well, looking ready to fight.

Geoffrey was panting. “What? Johnathan! Shit!” He saw Johnathan nearly crying in the shaded corner, cradling his hand as it healed. He went over quickly, looking at it, pushing down any fear he has at seeing the regeneration process. “Hey, what happened?”

Johnathan stood a little straighter, still looking at his hand. “I stayed in bed too long, the sun hit me. God, I shouldn’t even be awake, this is the human equivalent to being up at two in the morning.” “What do you want to do?”

Johnathan sighed, his hand healed. “On a rare occasion I am awake in the daylight. Perhaps we should face my mother.” Geoffrey frowned. “Are you ready for that?” Johnathan let out a breath, starting to get dressed in his suit. “No. And I don’t think I ever will be but I can’t let it keep me from living my life.” He turned to Geoffrey. “I love you and I won’t let this keep me from being with you.” Geoffrey almost wanted to cry, he’s never had someone say something so adoringly sweet and loving to him. He came over in three big strides, holding Johnathans face and kissing him.

Johnathan smiled weakly into the kiss before pulling away. “I don’t want to leave this room.” Geoffrey grinned, starting to kiss his jaw, his face being tickled by his lovers beard. “I can help.”

Johnathan pulled away with a look. “No. Another time, I promise.” He turned away to finish dressing. Geoffrey decided he should dress as well.

Once both were dressed Johnathan sighed, feeling exhaustion already creeping up on him, a mix of sleeping too long and being up much too early.

He walked out of the room, Geoffrey following. Once on the lower level Avery met them with a smile. “Ah, I see you gentlemen are awake, shall I start some breakfast?” Johnathan shook his head. “None for me but I’m sure my friend won’t mind. Do you know where mother is?”

“She is in her study, I’m not sure what she’s doing, to tell you the truth, she’s been acting a bit…odd.” Johnathan frowned. “Is it her memory? Is she still talking to Mary?” “Yes. And your father. And it’s getting worse. She’s starting to forget who I am.”

Johnathan gave a nod. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll go see her now.” He turned, Geoffrey following behind him as he walked up the stairs to his mothers room, hearing a bit of muffled conversation.

Geoffrey frowned, hand on his lovers shoulder. “Sure you want to do this?” “Yes. She needs to know.” “You mean you need to know.” Johnathan looked at him and Geoffrey sighed. “You can tell her but by tomorrow she’s probably going to forget if her mind is so bad. And if she disowns you and forgets it and asks to see you? I just don’t want you having to go through that kind of pain.”

“It’s going to hurt the same if she accepts me but forgets we’re together. There’s no way out of this without getting hurt.” Geoffrey stayed silent as Johnathan knocked gently on the bedroom door.

“Come in!” Was heard from the bedroom. Johnathan opened it gently, seeing his mother at her painting easel. She smiled over to him. “Ah, Johnny, come in, you’ve been gone so long.”

Johnathan walked over, a sad smile on his face. She turned, looking at the empty space. “See dear, Johnathan has returned, safe and sound.” Johnathan frowned. “Mother, who are you talking to?” “Your father silly.”

Johnathan sighed. “Mother, I have some news to tell you. News you may not like. Remember I told you I was working in a hospital?” “Oh yes, I’m so proud of you.”

Johnathan looked away. “Mother, I was fired from my position there.” “Oh no, is everything alright?” “It is far from alright. Mother, I…I was fired for who I love.” She scoffed. “Oh how silly, how could they do that? I’m sure whoever she is she is wonderful.”

Johnathan felt his throat tighten. “It’s not a she mother. He. I’m in love with a man.” She looked confused. “What?”

Johnathan signaled for Geoffrey to come over, hand outstretched. Geoffrey walked closer, taking his soft, doctor hands in his callused, war worn hands. “Mother, this is Geoffrey. My boyfriend and my love.” Geoffrey gave her a nod. “Hello.”

His mother stayed quiet. Johnathan became scared, letting go of his hand and going to her. “Mother, please say something.” She didn’t look at him, speaking quietly. “I should have I known something was different with you. You never brought girls home. Never dated. But I never imagined this.” “Mother, I’m still me. It’s still you’re little boy, I’m still your little Johnny.”

She shook her head. “No. You’re not. You are impure, unnatural.” “No!” He said, not meaning to sound so loud. “No, I’m still me. Does it matter who I love?” “Of course it does. People will talk, avoid us. I’m sorry Johnny but if you stay here he is not welcome here.” “Then I guess I have my answer.” He stood a little straighter, ignoring the welling of tears in his eyes as he turned, walking out the door.

Geoffrey followed, hearing the vampires door close. He went to the bedroom and found Johnathan starting to pack a bag , hands shaking and keeping himself from breaking down.

Geoffrey went to him, holding his hands. “Hey…” “I don’t have time. I need to leave.” He said a bit too fast, voice a little wobbly. Geoffrey held onto his arms, moving from his hands. “You have plenty. You can’t leave in daylight, you’ll burn to a crisp.” “I think I’d welcome that. I’m not sure how much more I can take.” He said, voice thick.

Geoffrey frowned in concern. “What do you mean?” Johnathan pulled away, wiping his eyes. “Let’s start with the fact I died and woke up in a mass grave. I killed my sister, twice. The entire city was on my shoulders to save. Now I’ve been fired. And now disowned by my only family. What’s next, will you leave me too? Die in some fashion I can’t prevent?! Because I just can’t.. I cant..” He hiccuped, a sob escaped as Geoffrey wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head. “Shush now, I’m not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out.”


	9. Chapter 9

Already Johnathan felt out of place. They were a block away from the Turquoise Turtle, moon shining bright before Johnathan stopped, Geoffrey stopping with him. “John?” Johnathan shook his head, anxiety showing itself again. “I’m not sure I can do this. Everyone knows who I am and what I am.” Geoffrey gave him a look. “And what is it are you?”

“A doctor. A doctor with an office and roof over his head. Not a table cleaner.” “And what’s wrong with being a table cleaner?”

Johnathan huffed. “Nothing. That isn’t the issue. How well known my status is, is the issue. People are going to stare and laugh at how far I’ve fallen.” Geoffrey frowned. “I know it’s not much but here you have a roof over your head, a job and people who will respect you for who you are. Tom knows I’m Gay.”

Johnathan stares at him, waiting for the next shoe to drop but none did. Geoffrey continued, placing a hand on the vampires shoulder. “And he supports me. Knows I’ve been seeing someone and he supports it.” “Really? This isn’t some sick joke?” “No.” Geoffrey felt the urge to kiss him, hold him close but out in public they had to be careful. “Com’on, lets get going.” 

They got to the bar and Tom was the one to greet them. “So this is who you’ve been seeing Geoffrey. I should have known.” Geoffrey gave him a look. “And why’s that?” Tom chuckled as he cleaned a glass. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him, I might not be bright but I’m not blind. Good to see you Dr. Reid, what made you want to settle with this one?”

Johnathan gave a weak smile. “He’s been very kind to me. Even if our start was…problematic.” Tom smiled. “Well you’re welcome here. Both for a job and living here.” 

Johnathan gave a nod. “I hope you don’t mind I’ll have to work nights.” Tom have a nod. “Not at all. I have enough help in the daylight, it’s nights we can’t get people to help. Glad to have you here.” 

Johnathan saw Sabrina, who was cleaning a table, staring at him, muttering to a patron. Johnathan turned to Geoffrey. “Please show me to where we will be staying.”

Geoffrey let out a breath. “Alright. Follow me.” He lead Johnathan to the last room of the pub, opening it. It had a full size bed, a small stove and sink. “Sorry, we don’t have a fancy shower.” “It’s quite alright, I’ve lived without them before.” 

Johnathan went to the bed, laying his bag into her floor and sitting down, head in his hands. Geoffrey came over, concern on his face as he sat down. “What’s wrong?” “I haven’t been here five minutes and the gossip has started. I saw Sabrina staring at me, talking about me to someone.”

“She won’t once she knows what’s going on. She’s just curious but she’s a good lass, good worker.” Johnathan huffed. “God I could go for a drink. Too bad I can’t keep anything down. I haven’t had blood in weeks.”

Geoffrey frowned. “Shouldn’t you know, drink some? Don’t you need it to live?” “Yes and no. I can live my entire life without it but over time my body will become weaker and weaker until it eventually dies but that may take hundreds of years. And getting blood is rather difficult as it requires killing someone.”

Geoffrey stood. “Well what if I find some for you? From a skal or animal?” Johnathan frowned. “Geoffrey don’t be ridiculous, skals are becoming more and more scarce and I refuse to eat something that was living, animal or not.” Geoffrey sighed. “What about Sean? I’m sure he has some sort of back up.”

Johnathan reached out and held Geoffreys hands, pulling him closer. “My dear hunter, you are too kind to me. Unless I feel I am a threat, I do not need blood. Just stay with me? Tonight? I really don’t feel like doing much of anything. I don’t think I’ve felt this depressed before and I’m not sure what to do.” He said, looking away, feeling like a child.

Geoffrey sat next to him, holding his hands and bringing them to his lips, kissing them. “We can do whatever you like love.” Johnathan gave a weak smile, leaning into him. “Thank you. I…I don’t know what I want to do.” “We could lay down? Or now that we have our own little place I could help you forget.” Johnathan chuckled weakly. “If I were in a better mood, I would take you up on that offer.” “Then we could just lay down, spend all night in bed.” Johnathan huffed. “I’ve been doing quite enough of that. Is there any work to be done here?” 

Geoffrey chuckled. “Ah the good Dr.Reid, never stops working. I’m sure Tom can find something for you.” Johnathan gave a nod, standing. “I think I’ll give my face a wash and see what he has.”

Geoffrey gave a nod. “Alright. I’ll give a bit more explanation to the staff of why you’re here. Then Sabrina won’t be gossiping.” “Right. I’ll see you down there love.” Geoffrey gave him a quick kiss before heading out of the room. 

Once Johnathan was alone he relaxed, running hands through his hair. He had never felt this depressed in his life. Not when he was drafted, or when he came home to his home being nearly destroyed and full of sickness.

He’s treated a few severely depressed patients, mostly placebos and therapy. He felt like his chest was empty, he felt no motivation to do, well, anything. He just wants to lay in bed until he dies, even if it does take a few hundred years. 

He took a few deep breaths, rolling his sleeves up and starting to wash his face, hoping it will help bring some sense back to him.

Once his face was dried he left the room, hoping this dark cloud over his head will leave.


	10. Chapter 10

A month went by with Jonathan working alongside Geoffrey. They didn’t advertise their relationship but also didn’t hide it. Because of that the turquoise turtle had become a safe haven for other gay youths and even a few older ones. 

Johnathan even learned how to make a few drinks so he can do more than just clean up and wipe tables down. Every once in a while someone would come in and start shit and Geoffrey quickly shut them down or throw them out.

One day a few fellas from the guard came in while Geoffrey was doing business in the back with Tom, Johnathan watching the bar with Sabrina when one of them slammed a hand on the bar. “A drink leech!”

Sabrina glared. “In this bar you’ll treat him with respect.” Johnathan frowned at her, he didn’t want her to get hurt protecting him. The one man came over to the two. “I don’t take orders from a women. Especially one like you.” He said, spitting at her.

She flinched as his salvia hit her face. Johnathan stood in front of her, staring them down. “I will ask you politely to leave this establishment now. We don’t want trouble.” The guard got closer, the two other behind him, circling them like prey. “Or what? Gonna drink me dry? I’d like to see you try.”

“What’s going on here?” Tom suddenly asked, Geoffrey at his side. Geoffrey growled as he stomped his way over to the situation. “What the fuck is this?!” The leader of them turned, glaring at Geoffrey. “Ah. The traitor. We’re just trying to have a drink. Always hire such misbehaving women? And a fucking leech? Really Geoffrey.”

Geoffrey glared at him. “I’ll ask you to leave once. If you don’t I will make you leave.” He gave a look to Jonathan and Johnathan quickly moved he and Sabrina upstairs, away from the fight.

The guard took the small distraction and sucker punched Geoffrey in the face, knocking himback. Then all hell broke loose.

By the time it was over Geoffrey had killed one of the guardsmen, his blood splattered on his hands from using a broken bottle, Tom managed to hold his own but once the other two realized their fellow guard was dead they left, vowing they’d be back.

Geoffrey stared out the open door into the night, panting, bleeding and in pain. Once he felt it was safe, he nearly collapsed, his body aching as he fell to his knees.

Tom went to him. “I’ll get Jon.” He rushed up the stairs and Geoffrey looked around the destroyed bar, the dead body. They wouldn’t be able to open for a week or more. So much money lost.

But right now he could hardly care as the world was fuzzy and he smelled blood, felt it dripping from his nose and head the rushed footfalls of Johnathan and Sabrina.

“Geoffrey!” Johnathan cried out as he rushed to his side, inspecting him. “My god, what did they do to you love?” Geoffrey gave him a weak smirk. “Nothing I wouldn’t do again to protect you.” Johnathan rolled his eyes as he helped him up. “This is no time for romance Geoffrey. Let’s get you fixed up.”

Sabrina was at Geoffreys other side. “Here, I got this side.” Jonathan smiled to her, accepting her help, even if he could do this on his own. After a trauma like the bar just experienced, it’s good to keep busy.

Once Geoffrey was laying down in bed with a pained groaned, Sabrina left them to their privacy. Johnathan got the few medical supplies he could get his hands on since being let go from the hospital.

He looked at Geoffreys nose, it was bleeding like a river, all over his shirt and face, the bone definitely crooked. He sighed. “It’s definitely broken. Sit up.” He helped Geoffrey sit up and brought him a rag. “Hold this to your nose until it stops bleeding, I won’t be able to work if it’s gushing blood.” 

Geoffrey gave a nod and held it, watching Jonathan fret about with the medical supplies. “Isn’t my blood affecting you?” “You mean do I want to drink it?” “Yeah.”

Johnathan sighed deeply. “Yes. It smells delicious but I’ve barely touched blood my entire time as a vampire, I have a tight hold of my more vampiric qualities. Have you stopped bleeding?”

Geoffrey checked, wincing as he took the blood soaked rag away, his eye black and blue and swollen. “I think so.” Johnathan sighed, coming over. “Then you will not like this part. I have to reset your nose, having it heal improperly could lead to sinus issues later on.” Geoffrey winced as he looked away. “Do what you have to.”

Johnathan took a deep breath and took a hold of his nose with both hands. “Alright. 1…2…” He didn’t say three as he quickly pushed it back in place, causing Geoffrey to nearly scream, holding his face. “Ah fucking hell!!”

Jonathan winced, hating to have caused his love pain. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts.” Geoffrey hissed, still holding his face. “Fucking hell Jon!” “Well we couldn’t have heal improperly.” “I know.” Once Geoffrey was sitting up, Jonathan started to undress him. “I need to check you for other injuries. How do you feel? Feel anything broken?”

“Probably a rib, bastard kicked me good.” “Anything else?” Jonathan asked as he got his blood stained shirt off. Geoffrey groaned. “Can’t tell, everything hurts.” Johnathan just nodded as he got him down to his boxers, seeing bruises everywhere on him, he checked his ribs and pushed gently.

Geoffrey arched and cried out. Johnathan sighed. “Definitely broken.” “No shit doc.” Johnathan huffed as he stood, getting bandages. “Is that really any way to talk to your doctor?”

Geoffrey tried to grin, weakly. “I can think of other ways to talk to my doctor.” Johnathan chuckled weakly as he brought a small splint over, gently placing it over his nose, bandaging it down. “You’re going to have to keep that on there for a few days. As for the ribs, not much I can do except tell you not to do much. No unnecessary bending or lifting, no laughing, anything that would be any strain on it. Now let’s get you clean up, I feel my control getting thin the more I smell you.”

Geoffrey just gave a nod, Jonathan filling the pan with water and coming over with rags. Geoffrey looked at him worriedly as he wet the cloths. “Sure you can do this? I’m sure Sabrina won’t mind helping.” “Yes. I can do this. I’ve gone this far without drinking, I can go further.”

He started cleaning his lovers hands off. The blood partly dry as he brought the cloth through, showing clean skin. Geoffrey sighed. “What are we gonna do with the body?” “Hopefully Tom has already disposed of the body. The better question is what to do with the bar, I doubt we have the money to repair everything.” Geoffreys cursed. “Shit.”

They both had a lot of thinking to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Geoffrey barely had time to properly heal when shit hit the fan again.

Only two months went by, the bar was still wrecked but was functional, funds hard on this side of town, not many people with money to donate but a lot did what they could to help. But the damn weather kept stalling things.

It was winter and freezing and snowing everyday. Sabrina insisted on having decorations for the Christmas holiday. Geoffrey and Tom fell under her whims and managed to find some for cheap. Johnathan came down the stairs and smiled as he saw Sabrina laughing and Geoffrey tangled in sparkling garland. Tom in close to the same state.

Geoffrey huffed, trying time detangle himself when Johnathan came over with a chuckle, helping him out. “Here love.” He helped Geoffrey out and the hunter smiled weakly. “Thanks. Damn things don’t want to stay.” Sabrina laughed. “I’m having no problem.”

Geoffrey playfully glared at her. “Shut it” Johnathan sighed. “Do I have to break you two up?” Tom chuckled this time. “Probably.”

Once the decorations were up Tom put together food for everyone. Tom frowned. “Sure you don’t need anything? I’m sure we can find an animal or something for blood.” Johnathan shook his head gently. “I assure you I am fine.” Geoffrey sighed. “You should have something. I can more than easily hunt something for you.” Johnathan sighed. “Love, I am fine. I promise.”

Geoffrey glared softly. “But I’ve never seen you drink any blood as long as I’ve known you. That can’t be healthy, even for an immortal vampire.”

Sabrina frowned, bringing the bowls over for her and Geoffrey. “Now boys it’s Christmas, let’s not fight like this. We just got the bar back to normal.”

Tom sighed, shaking his head. “Just a lovers spat Sabrina. They’ll get over it.”

Johnathan huffed. “If you think this one gets over anything.” Geoffrey glared at him this time. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Sabrina groaned. “Look, if you’re going to fight take it outside. I would like to eat in peace.”

Johnathan gave a nod to her, not feeling like letting this argument go. He stood. “Geoffrey.” He said, nodding to outside the door where it was snowing lightly.

They both made their way outside and around the corner before Geoffrey was spitting words at him. “What do you mean I can’t get over anything?” Johnathan huffed. “As soon as we met you barely left me alone and vowed to take my head.” “And you’re one to talk, when’s the last time you got over Mary?”

Johnathan nearly growled, fangs showing, coming suddenly closer to the hunter. “Do not speak ill of my sister.” Geoffrey snarled back. “She tried to kill you.” Johnathan suddenly pinned him to the wall, hand around his throat and a growl on his lips. 

Geoffrey growled back, feeling a nostalgic trip to their fight in the hospital attic. “What are you gonna do Johnathan? Drink me dry? Kill me? Or do you plan on fucking me against this wall?” Johnathan was nearly panting, his fangs oh so close, blood from Geoffreys heart pumping in his ears as he suddenly let go, nearly throwing Geoffrey to the ground in the process, backing himself away. “Leave.” 

Geoffrey looked at him as he stood up, glaring at Johnathan until he saw him; shaking like a leaf and staring at him like he was the most delicious steak dinner.

Geoffrey tried to come closer but Johnathan just back away. “No! I need you to leave, before I do something we’ll both regret.” Geoffrey swallowed, feeling a lump grow in his throat. “Johnathan…you know I love you. I’m sorry I brought up your sister-“ “Please Geoffrey.” Johnathan said, pleading with tears in his eyes. “I don’t think I can control myself around you tonight.”

Geoffrey gave a stiff nod. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow night. I…I love you Jonathan. I’m sorry.” Johnathan gave a nod of his own, hands now gripping his shirt to keep himself from reaching out. “And I love you hunter.” 

Geoffrey left, snow in his wake as Johnathan sucked in a breath, struggling between wanting to drink Geoffrey dry and cry himself to sleep. At least the depression will curb his blood lust.

Geoffrey walked down the street and Jonathan watched until he was out of view, letting his weakness show. Gasping as tears fell down his face and blood lust threatened him, telling him to go after Geoffrey, his prey. But he wasn’t his prey, he was his lover, his boyfriend, his other half but the voice of his maker wouldn’t let him be.

He quickly went inside, needing to be held captive, he didn’t trust himself. He went to Tom, who was washing the bar. Tom saw him, frowning in concern. “Doctor? You alright?” Jonathan spoke, voice shaking and tears in his eyes. “No. I am not. I need you to lock me in any windowless room you have, one with a heavy lock.” “Whoa…what? What’s going on?” Johnathan gripped the bar, his control was a string. “Geoffrey and I had a fight, It triggered my blood lust and I refuse to hurt any of you. I told Geoffrey to leave until tomorrow night for his safety. That room. Now.”

Tom just nodded and had him follow him behind the bar where the kitchen was. There was a sturdy closest in there and Tom showed him in. “Will this do?” Johnathan nodded, walking inside. “Yes. Now lock me in here until sundown tomorrow.” Tom frowned in worry. “Are you-“ “Do it Tom! Lock the door.”

Tom gave a nod and closed the heavy closet door, locking the heavy lock and leaving Jonathan alone.

Geoffrey kicked at the fallen snow, why was he such an idiot? Why did he instigate his boyfriend? He knows Mary is a sensitive subject but he still threw it in his face. 

He should apologize, tomorrow. He would give Jonathan his space tonight. In the meantime he had to find a hotel.

He turned the corner and turned sharply, hearing footsteps behind him when suddenly he was sucker punched from behind, causing him to cry out and see stars as he fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom stayed true to his word and didn’t let Johnathan out until sundown. He came to the hefty closet and opened it up to see Johnathan half asleep.

He spoke from his spot, not daring to get closer to the vampire. “Johnathan, it’s sundown.” Johnathan yawned as he stood up from his spot. “Thank you very much Tom, I’m sorry to trouble you like this.” “It’s alright. You do what you have to eh?”

Johnathan nodded. “I should go see Geoffrey, I need to apologize.” Tom frowned. “Actually he didn’t come back. I know you told him to leave but did you two break up?” Johnathan frowned. “No. I just told him to leave for the night.”

Tom frowned. “Odd then. Hope the guy is alright.” Johnathan gave a weak smile as he walked out of the kitchen. “I’m sure he’ll show up, probably meeting up with old buddies and lost track of time. I’m going to clean myself up and get some rest. A closet doesn’t make a good bedroom.” 

Elsewhere Geoffrey was chained to a damp wall, dark, metal cutting into his wrists as he struggled weakly. Several of his old guardsmen surrounding him.

Geoffrey glared, just as weak with a swollen, bloody eye, nose rebroken. “The fuck you want with me? Can’t you leave me the fuck alone?”

Seamus glared down at him, his cross staff held in hand. “Because you are the worst kind of traitor; fucking a vampire, are you out of your fucking mind Geoffrey? A man I would have just disapproved of, banned you but a vampire?” He hit Geoffrey across the face, making him spit blood, a tooth breaking as he cried out.

Geoffrey cried out, nearly screaming as he glared at Seamus. “He’s a good fucking man!” “He’s a fucking leech!” He hit Geoffrey again as the others watched and sneered.

Geoffrey went in between consciousness, his whole body one big pain, he couldn’t tell what was broken and what wasn’t, he prayed to whatever god would listen that Johnathan was safe. 

Johnathan waited and waited for Geoffrey but he never showed up. By dawn the next morning he decided to go looking and asking, damn the sun.

He had to dress heavy for the winter anyway. He left a note for Tom and Sabrina for when they come in for the morning and left.

It took only an hour to find a trail. Unfortunately it was in the form of blood. Little drops making a path but he knew the scent; His hunter.

His body conflicted between a protective rage and crippling worry. He followed it and found the guards HQ, inside Whitechapel.

He saw even more blood, a few guards stood in the makeshift living room. He felt his fangs bare and a growl erupt from him. They barely saw him before he attacked.

Claws ripping through flesh like a hot knife through butter, throats torn out and blood a pool around him as he drank the guard dry.

He threw the body to the ground, feeling suddenly invigorated by the rush of blood. He moved on and did the same with each room, easily clearing and killing each.

He finally got to the room he was looking for, smelling Geoffreys blood behind it, sensing him and two others.

He burst in, startling the two guards. He saw Geoffrey chained to the wall, wrists bleeding from the cuffs, face a bloody mess of bruise and blood, one bruise on his face looked suspiciously like the cross bearers staff.

He attacked, the smaller guard being killed quickly. Seamus on the other hand, was weakened from the attack and Johnathan walked to him, watching him struggle to crawl away.

He got close enough, stomping on the guards shin, breaking it. Seamus cried out in pain, feeling bone break and crack and break the skin. Johnathan grabbed his staff,making sure to keep his skin away from the cross itself, facing it away from him as he growled, bringing it down and impaling Seamus through his back, breaking ribs and tissue and lung. 

Seamus was wheezing, blood dripping from his mouth as he barely could scream. Johnathan kneeled down, taking the staff out and letting him bleed as he threw it across the room, bringing his head to his level, bending it back, growling in his ear. “I hope you regret what you did to my love because I don’t regret doing this to you.” He bent his head back, making it crack and break and finally Seamus body going limp and bleeding heavily.

He stood, going to Geoffrey who was still alive, seeing his heart rate; it was weak. So very weak. He rushed over, holding his limp head. “Geoffrey! Geoffrey can you hear me?”

Geoffrey blinked, barely able to look at him. His eye swollen, dried blood around it. 

Johnathan pressed, trying to keep his emotions in check as he held Geoffreys head. “Geoffrey! Love! Please, I need you to respond!” Geoffrey looked at him but Johnathan could tell he wasn’t all there. Johnathan smiled, feeling his throat tighten up. “There you are my hunter.”

Geoffrey whined weakly. “Hurts..” Johnathan started to break the chains holding Geoffrey against the wall. He caught him, letting him lay limp against him as he gently laid him down, starting to inspect him, hoping against hope he can help him.

He found several broken ribs, a stab wound in his shoulder and so many other contusions and fractures. Johnathan tried to keep calm, even with the growing dread he won’t be able to save him.

“Geoffrey, Geoffrey please speak to me.” Geoffreys gasped in pain from all the movement, tears rolling down his face. “John…hurts…m’sorry.” Johnathan sucked in a breath, tears starting in his own eyes. “No need to apologize, this isn’t your fault. The fault is mine, I shouldn’t have shunned you away.” Geoffrey shook his head weakly, trying to hold onto Johnathans coat collars. “No. Fights…h..happen. I still…love…y..you..” He said weakly.

Johnathan let a small cry escape. “I love you so much. I’m sorry…all my education and degrees can’t save you. I…I can’t help your injuries.” Geoffrey swallowed. “S’ok.” Johnathan held him closer, gently as he sobbed into Geoffreys hair. “Oh hunter, I love you so much…”

It wasn’t long after he started crying that he felt Geoffreys body go completely limp. He stared, and stared and let realization dawn on him that Geoffrey is dead, his blood suddenly pooling from his injuries with his body finally dying.

Johnathan felt like a child, shaking Geoffreys body, nearly wailing. “Geoffrey! Geoffrey wake up!” He knows rationally he can’t wake up but ration went out the window the moment he knew Geoffrey was hurt.

He sobbed and wailed in agony. He lost his sister. He lost his mother when she disapproved of him and lost his humanity when he woke up in that mass grave.

He eventually laid next to Geoffrey, tiring himself out and laying next to him. It took a few moments for an idea to come to him.

He sat up suddenly, biting at his wrist and opening Geoffreys mouth and getting the blood to go down his throat, with coxing and moving. 

God he hoped this worked.


	13. Chapter 13

When Geoffrey woke up he couldn’t make out his surroundings. Everything was fuzzy and he could see blood trails, his own blood no less with mixed of others.

He gasped, feeling a hunger he’s never felt before in his life. He didn’t even question it, just wanting to drink from a neck until they pass out.

He felt so weak, trying to get up, turn over, feeling a weight on him, making it difficult in his weakened state.

Johnathan woke, after falling asleep waiting for Geoffrey to wake. He felt Geoffrey moving, whining in pain and attempting to get up. Johnathan sat up suddenly, gently turning Geoffrey so he could see him properly. “Geoffrey!”

Geoffrey knew that voice, wheezing in pain as he grabbed at whatever part of Johnathan he could. “Johnathan?” “Yes. Yes, love. It’s me. I want you to listen to me. I want you to bring your mouth to my neck and drink. Drink whatever you need.”

Geoffrey had help from Johnathan as he sat up, finding his neck with ease, following the red, glowing red blood pumping in his lovers veins as his new fangs came out before he could think, latching in and breaking skin, drinking whatever he could from Johnathan.

It wasn’t long until he could think clearly, the fog of hunger fading away as he tasted blood on his lips and Johnathan looking weak but happy.

Geoffrey gasped, backing away, seeing what he did to Johnathans neck. “Oh fuck.. get away from me.” Johnathan came closer, like approaching a frightened rabbit. “It’s alright love. I’m sorry, there was no other way to save you. I had to change you.”

Geoffrey was panting with anxiety but felt himself become calmer “what happened?” “You don’t remember.” “No. I remember us fighting. And then I woke up drinking from your neck.”

Johnathan sighed. “Right, even with the vampire blood and healing it’s natural to have a severe concussion from what they did.” “Who did? What happened?” Johnathan pointed to the bodies laying a few feet from them. “The Guard of Priwen happened. After our fight they kidnapped you, probably for not only being a traitor to them but fucking a vampire; the very thing you swore to kill. They beat you to death. Stabbed you. God I wish I could kill them all over again.”

Geoffrey swallowed, looking at the bodies. “You did all this for me? I thought you swore never to drink from another human?” Johnathan gave a soft glare. “That was before they came after what was mine.”

Geoffrey was still out of sorts, looking around the room, the smell of blood was so much stronger than he thinks he’s ever smelled. He was still shaking and still so incredibly aching. Johnathan sighed, moving to help Geoffrey up. Geoffrey stood with him when he saw out the one window in the room. “How long was I here? It’s night.”

Johnathan still held onto him. “Three days. The first day and a half you were being beaten to death. The next days you were being turned. .” “Jesus Bloody Christ Johnathan.” “Let’s just get back to the bar. We have some resting to do.”

On the way to the Bar Geoffrey nearly collapsed, still very weak, even with Johnathans help. Thankfully Tom or Sabrina weren’t around so it was easy to get upstairs without having to talk to anyone.

Geoffrey was gently placed on the bed. He nearly moaned feeling the soft sheets and mattress. “Never thought I’d miss this lump.” Johnathan was pacing, worry and anxiety making itself known now that they were out of harms way.

Geoffrey noticed, trying to sit up. “John, we’re safe, what’s up with you?” Johnathan turned, looking scared. “Safe, yes. But I’ve brought you into a new life you may have never wanted. I would never had inflicted this kind of immortality on someone. You’ll never be able to eat or drink human food again.”

Geoffrey sat up more with a hiss. “But I’m not dead.” “Oh come off it, you’ve become the very thing you had sworn to destroy.” “I’ve also been fucking the thing I had sworn to destroy.”

Johnathan looked scandalized but Geoffrey tried to stand with some trouble. Johnathan went to him, holding him carefully. “Geoffrey! You shouldn’t be on your feet.” Geoffrey glared softly. “No but I need to be. Johnathan, I gave up the guard for you, I gave up my vow because I love you. And this is new and terrifying but I now get to be with you, for as long as you will have me. No risk of me dying of old age and leaving you alone. Johnathan, this is a blessing. We can be together for as long as we want. We have our entire lives to figure things out.”

Johnathan let out a shaky sigh. “God, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.” His eyes filled with tears. Geoffrey held his head, kissing him softly. Johnathan followed, melting into it. Geoffrey pulled away, leaning his head against his lovers. “Let’s lay down for a rest, alright?” Johnathan nodded.

They both undressed, Johnathan helping Geoffrey before finally both were under the covers, Geoffrey holding Johnathan close as they fell asleep.

Geoffrey was startled awake from a cry but immediately knew it was Johnathan who was crying in his sleep, holding onto Geoffrey like a frightened cat. Geoffrey gently turned over to better see him, gently shaking him awake. “Johnathan, it’s alright, it’s just a nightmare.”

Johnathan woke up easily, blinking and shaking like a leaf. He saw Geoffrey and his voice broke. “Geoffrey? You’re alive? You’re really still here?” Geoffrey nodded, holding him close. “Yeah. I’m not going anywhere.” Johnathan reached up with his hands, holding Geoffreys face, feeling the stubble, seeing much of the swelling and redness has gone away. Geoffrey held his hand to his face, kissing the palm. “Yes love, I’m still here.” “It still so hard to believe.” Geoffrey held him closer, resting his forehead against his maker. “Once I’m better and healed, we’ll have a day to ourselves and we can make love as much as you like, until you believe I’m not going anywhere.”

“That sounds like a splendid idea.”


	14. Chapter 14

1923

Geoffrey grumbled, turning over in bed as moonlight hit his face. Johnathan chuckled next to him, kissing his stubbled cheek. “Someone is a grumpy riser.” Geoffrey huffed. “Always have been.” “Well get up, we need to see Bridget, she requested us.” “I know.” Think everything is ok?” Johnathan frowned as he sat up from the bed. “I can’t be sure. She did seem rather shaken.”

Geoffrey sat up as well. “Should we bring weapons?” “No. It’s taken this long to fully gain her trust, I’d rather not break it by posing as a possible threat.” Johnathan said as he started to get dressed.

They walked out of their Westend home. Jonathan’s mother passed away two years ago and the house was given over to him which he couldn’t have been more thankful that hadn’t changed in her will.

For a few years he and Geoffrey were nearly homeless, going between living with Bridget underground and living with Geoffrey when he could manage to find a place. It was hard. He hated the circumstances, he wished he could have been on good terms with his mother until the end.

They found Bridgets hideout, Jonathan waving to a few skals so he could find her. He found one of the skals he had become decent friends with. “Steve, have you seen Bridget? She called us here, she seemed quite shaken, is everything alright?”

The skal looked a Jonathan with a smile before the crying of a baby was heard down the hall, in Doris’s old room. The skal answered. “She’s in there.”

Geoffrey frowned. “Was that a baby? What’s a baby doing down here?” Johnathan looked at him, feeling anxiety coiling inside of him. “I think that might be why she contacted us.” Johnathan followed the sound and gently opened the door.

He saw Bridget rocking an infant wrapped in a dirty blanket. Johnathan went up to her. “Bridget, is this yours? I’ve never seen you pregnant.” Bridget shook her head, the baby only whimpering now. “No. It is one of my flock. We had an incident, this child is a product of rape and a vampire. I cannot take him in, this is no place for an infant.”

Geoffrey looked at the babe in her arms. “So you want us to take him in?” Bridget have a nod. “You two have a stable home, in a good neighborhood. You gave a good, happy relationship. He will be very happy with you. But if you refuse I’ll have no choice but to raise him down here.”

Johnathan was in shock. “How are we supposed to take care of a vampire infant? We don’t know anything about vampire infancy biology. What if he needs more than we can give?” Geoffrey gave him a look. “But I’m not hearing you say no.”

Johnathan looked at Geoffrey, then back to Bridget. “Can you excuse us? We need to discuss this.” Bridget nodded. “Take the time you need.”

Once outside the room Johnathan huffed. “Geoffrey, how are we supposed to raise a vampire child? We don’t know how it works or what it’s biology is.” “For Christ sake Jon, it’s a baby. Maybe a little different but it’s not like he’s gonna sprout eight legs and walk on the ceiling.”

“What about feeding? We might be able to go without blood for a long time but a growing child cannot.” Geoffreys glared softly. “Then we’ll figure it out. That child is a product of suffering. Without us he’s only going to continue to be in that suffering. He’s innocent, he’s deserves happiness. And that’s with us.”

Jonathan sighed shakily. “I never imagined I’d be raising a vampire infant. Alright. We’ll raise the child.” Geoffrey smiles, kissing him. “You won’t regret this love, I promise. Let’s go tell Bridget.” Jonathan felt anxiety vibrate through him.

They needed so much. They had no idea what this infants needs were, he didn’t even know vampires could procreate. Even with his experience as a vampire and doctor there’s still so much he is ignorant too.

Walking home was terrifying. Geoffrey held their new son in his arms, trying to keep him quiet but the babe whimpered, he was probably hungry but Jonathan wanted to feed him in the privacy of their own home.

Geoffrey spoke quietly. “What should we name him?” “To be honest, I haven’t thought that far. I’m too focused on making it home peacefully.” “Right.”

Geoffrey almost forgot how hostile the streets could be, especially now that everything was fairly normal, people populated Westend again, shops open until late, there was more dangers than skals and Priwen.

They managed to make it home and breathed a sigh of relief once inside. Jonathan smiled to Geoffrey. “Now we may think of a name.” Geoffrey smiled but then the baby started crying again,Geoffrey frowned, rocking him. “What’s wrong with him?” Johnathan gently rubbed the baby’s bald head. “Probably hungry, I can’t imagine skal blood is what he needs. Let me try something, hold him out.” Geoffrey did, carefully as the baby wiggled and cried.

Jonathan bit his wrist and brought it to the baby’s mouth who immediately started suckling the blood given. Both smiled. Geoffrey grinned. “He was hungry.” “I can hold him while you figure out a spot for him to sleep.” Geoffrey nodded, gently handing the infant over to Jonathan who continued to feed him through his wrist. He walked carefully as he sat in a near by chair, staring at this tiny life.

This infant felt like a miracle. Geoffrey and he can live the perfect, family life, and Jonathan can study vampire biology which would be a great breakthrough for his kind. 

Although he worries, how will he be able to teach a child will power over that instinct of drinking blood? This is not the parenthood Jonathan could have imagined for himself. To be honest he never thought he would even get married let alone children. He was much too invested in his work.

The baby stopped suckling, looking content and sleepy. Jonathan took his wrist away, little blood smears on the little ones mouth. Jonathan got his handkerchief and gently cleaned him, holding the baby close and letting him fall asleep on his shoulder.

Geoffrey came back into the living room, smiling softly when he saw Jonathan holding their new son on his shoulder, sleeping soundly.

“I have a spot for him.” Geoffrey said quietly. Jonathan nodded, standing up carefully as Geoffrey lead the way upstairs.

Geoffrey made a nest out of an empty dresser drawer and blankets, placing it on an empty desk. “It’s all I could come up with on short notice. Tomorrow we can get what he needs.” Johnathan looked outside and saw dawn approaching. “Sounds good. We should get some rest ourselves, Dawn is soon.” 

Jonathan gently placed the small baby in the makeshift crib before getting ready for sleep himself. Geoffrey held him close and spoke in his ear. “We still haven’t named him.” Johnathan sighed tiredly. “When we wake.”


	15. Chapter 15

  
After a week of having the new baby home, Jonathan wondered if he regrets it. It’s been a week with barely any sleep and needing to keep the windows blacked out anyway they can since the baby is still very much an infant and hasn’t gotten to sleeping though the night yet…or day in their case.

But Johnathan asked Geoffrey if the name he thought of was alright. He named him after his father, Aubrey Reid. 

After the second day/night cycle of barely sleeping and barely having time to even think of getting supplies, Jonathan talked to Charlotte for help. She smiled as she looked over the pale baby who was content at the moment in Jonathan’s arms. 

Geoffrey taking this small moment to get some sleep, it’ll be Johnathans turn next. “He’s so precious Johnathan. I didn’t know you could make vampire babies.” “Neither did I but here we are. The poor boy was going to live underground with Bridget and Geoffrey wanted to give him a good life and I wanted to take the opportunity to study vampire biology. “ Charlotte gave him a look. “So he’s a science experiment to you?”

Jonathan gave a soft glare. “I never said that. Don’t put words in my mouth.” “Sorry, just wanted to make sure, when it comes to science you can be quite calculating to the point it seems you don’t care but I know you do.”

Jonathan gave a nod. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard that. But he’s my son and I love him, I’d do anything to protect him. You can have my word that with my study of vampire biology he will not be harmed in any way. It’s mostly through observation.”

Charlotte smiles. “Alright. I’ll gather everything you’ll need. At least I don’t have to worry about getting him food.“ Jonathan chuckled weakly. “Same thing Geoffrey said. Please, make sure to get a few baby bottles, we’ve been feeding him from our wrists but a bottle would be much more effective.” 

Suddenly Aubrey whined, wiggling in Jonathan’s arms. Charlotte gave a nod. “Alright, I’ll be back, I’ll get as much as I can get over here. Mum will likely be with me, she wants to meet the little bugger as well.” Johnathan smiled, tiredly. “That would be lovely, I haven’t seen her in so long.” Charlotte said a goodbye and left. 

Jonathan sighed, wondering how few hours of sleep he’s had. Aubrey is crying now, shrill and wiggling his little hands. Jonathan knew as soon as he whined he needed a diaper change, perk of his vampire senses. 

“Alright love, lets get you clean.” He said softly as he got a clean cloth diaper and a few supplies before gently lowering to the floor, starting to change and clean him when Geoffrey came into the living room. “He alright?” He asked worriedly. 

Johnathan gave a nod. “Yes, just a changing. Why are you up? You should be sleeping?” Geoffrey sighed, walking closer. “Couldn’t stay asleep. Got too worried you’d need me.”   
Johnathan frowned as he got Aubrey in a new clean cloth diaper before setting the dirty one aside to be cleaned. “Geoffrey you’re going to run yourself into the ground, even for being a vampire it’s not healthy.” 

Geoffrey kneeled next to him. “I know, I have too much instinct to protect you both.” Johnathan gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before leaning his head against his. “It’s alright. But please,rest when you can.” “I can say the same to you doctor.” 

Jonathan huffed as he continued to clean Aubrey and gave Geoffrey the dirty one. “Here, please wash this throughly.” Geoffrey made a face, holding it carefully. “Yes sir.” He stood, walking away.

Jonathan smiled as he got Aubrey in the new diaper and closed it securely before gently holding him. “There we are, all clean.” Aubrey was a lot calmer now as he looked at Jonathan, studying him. Johnathan smiled softly as he held him. “Studying me now? Perhaps you’ll become a scholar like me.” 

He stood, going to find Geoffrey in the bathroom sink, scrubbing the cloth diaper. Geoffrey saw them in the mirror. “Fucking disgusting. I still wonder the how, all he eats is blood.” “True but we also do and it likely works the same. That our bodies process out what we don’t need, especially if you decide to go corrupt and drink many people, it would have to filter out the excess iron and metals-“ Geoffreys huffed, kissing Jonathan quiet.

Jonathan was surprised but smiled into it. Geoffrey pulled away, hands still in the soapy sink. “You talk too much.” “So I’ve heard.” Geoffrey went back to scrubbing the cloth diaper as Johnathan walked out. 

A few hours later, Aubrey drinking from Geoffreys wrist, a cloth on his lap to catch the blood that doesn’t make it into the babes mouth, Jonathan asleep on a nearby couch when there was a knock at their door. 

Jonathan woke, blinking sleep out of his eyes. “I’ll get the door.” Geoffrey just nodded as Jonathan got up, going to the door. There was Charlotte and Elizabeth, several boxes in arms. Charlotte gently barged in, three boxes in her arms. “Sorry! These are heavy!” She gently dropped them as Elizabeth smiled as she saw Jonathan. “Oh John, it’s been too long.” Johnathan smiled as he took a box from her. “It has. So much has happened.” 

“I can’t wait to hear all of it. Where should I leave these?” “Next to the others please.” She walked in and saw her daughter cooing over the baby. Elizabeth smiled softly. “Oh Jonathan, he’s precious. How did you ever acquire an infant? Charlotte told me you had a child but I wasn’t sure how, I know you are with Geoffrey.” 

Jonathan frowned. “According to old Bridget, he is a product of rape. There was an incident with two of the vampires living underground and the female became pregnant from the raspiest. Once the baby was born she wanted nothing to do with him and thus Bridget contacted us.” 

“That’s very kind of you to adopt him.” What’s his name?” Johnathan smiled softly. “Aubrey, after my father.” Lovely. Why don’t we go through the boxes?” “Yes.” 

Another few hours later Aubrey had his own room, a crib they put together, clothing and many, many cloth diapers and a few bottles and funnels to help aid the blood into the bottle. 

Jonathan smiled as he placed a sleeping Aubrey into the new crib. “This is not a room I’d ever think I’d be in.” Geoffrey spoke next to him. “Or me. But can’t says I’d change it.” Johnathan smiled. “My thoughts exactly.” 


End file.
